The Unwelcomed
by radioactive.spayeti
Summary: What happens when unwelcomed vampire guests come and visit bella and the cullens? conflict, that's what. sorry, i suck at descriptions. ExB and all that fun stuff.


**SONG: Thinking Of You - Katy Perry**

"Ugh! This isn't going to work. I will never understand calculus," I groaned in frustration, resting my head on my folded arms on the table.

I heard Edward chuckle, which automatically made my heart race. As light as a feather, I felt his hand lightly push my shoulder back, forcing me to sit up. His golden eyes bored into mine.

"Bella, you are doing terrific. Don't beat yourself up when you don't deserve it." His eyes glimmered as my favorite crooked smile flashed across his face.

As usual, I melted.

It took me a little while to respond. "W-well, I still don't get it. When will we ever need to know all of this?" I asked incredulously, motioning to the pile of papers that were spewed out on the kitchen table.

Lightly, he tucked a piece of fallen hair behind my ear. "Please Bella, just try," he said, making his voice sound more velvety than usual. I didn't even think that was possible.

I sighed and looked at the clock. "Charlie will be home soon. I should start making his dinner."

He nodded. "Alright, but this doesn't mean you're getting out of this. I'm going to teach you."

"Edward, it's not your fault. You're an excellent teacher, really. My brain just won't take calculus. It can't handle it."

"Your brain can handle anything." His voice reminded me of melting honey.

I rolled my eyes and got up from my seat. "Right."

As soon as I was about to step into the kitchen, I felt Edward's hands snake around my waist, his lips at my hair. "I'll be right back. Alice is here."

My heart was pounding. "All…right," I managed to get out.

He chuckled, and before I could protest or ask questions, kissed my cheek.

Then he was gone.

Dazed, I made my way into the kitchen and open the fridge. I stared at its contents, forgetting what I was looking for. I grabbed the left over lasagna I had made the night before. Carefully, I cut out a small square and set it in the microwave.

I watched it rotate while the smell of tomatoes filled the room. When it was done, I took a bite and finally tried processing everything.

Edward had said Alice was here. Surely she wouldn't show up unless it was important. But if it was important, why wouldn't she tell me? I tried to block the panic out by shutting my eyes and shaking my head.

Without so much as a sound of warning, I felt two cold hands on the sides of my face. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see Edward standing in front of me, beautiful as ever.

"I'm sorry about that, love," he whispered, letting go of my face.

It took me a little while to respond. "It's okay," I said lamely.

He chuckled and looked around me. "Charlie's almost here. I can hear his thoughts."

I nodded as my panic from earlier crept up on me. "Edward, what was that about? Why didn't she come and talk to me?"

"Bella, you have nothing to worry about. It's nothing. She just wanted to inform me about something, that's all." His voice sounded rehearsed.

I put my hands on my hips. "And are you going to tell me?"

"Possibly," he said coolly. I grumbled and turned back to my food. Once again, I felt Edward's lips at my hair. "Love, I need to be going. I'll come back as soon as Charlie's asleep. Don't give up on Calculus. I'll teach you soon." I could feel his lips turn up as he smiled.

Confused, I turned around to face him, my back to the counter. "Edward, what's wrong?" I asked again.

He smiled and leaned in slowly, keeping my eyes on his. Without a word, our lips met.

When I couldn't breathe, he smiled smugly, obviously proud he distracted me.

And to my dismay, he left wordlessly for the second time that afternoon.

I ate as quickly as I could, trying to ignore the lasagna burning my tongue. I cut another piece out, set it on a plate, and popped it in the microwave for Charlie. My thoughts swirled in an endless circle. What was Edward keeping from me? What had Alice told him? Why did he not want me to know?

And more importantly, was everything okay?

****A/N: Honestly guys, how long has it been?! i feel like i haven't posted in forever!  
i miss everyone! how are you guys?  
Sorry it's taken me so long. i just took a little break, now i'm back with a new story and idea :]**

**i know it's not much so far, just an intro, but please leave a review. jus to say hey if you want ;D or message me!**


End file.
